Team GARD OC's
by JaayyMann
Summary: A more in depth look at the members of team GARD... Sorta...
1. GARD

_So I realize in my story about my own RWBY team, I neglected to describe Grey. So I figure I'll upload my OC's for team GARD._

RWBY Team

Team GARD

Team Leader: Grey Grace

Other Members: Amanda Avery

Rory Robinson

Dewi Dimitri

 **Team Member:** Grey Grace

 **Weapon:** Valkyrie Edge. A hand-and-a-half sword the becomes a bow with customizable arrows. The sword is hip-sheathed when in rest mode. When it becomes a bow, the blade splits down the middle, and half drops through the hilt and turns 180 degrees, with the blade facing outwards. The sheath belt is wrapped around his waist, with a shoulder strap that allows the sheath to travel up it and become the quiver.

 **Semblance:** The ability to adjust the speed of time in adjustable spheres. It's strength is inversely related to his aura level. The size is proportional to the extremity of the time speed. The smaller the bubble, the larger the difference in speed.

 **Species:** Human, but was part of an experiment as child, so he is part Grim

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** Royal purple and grey

 **Personality:** Likes making jokes and puns. Is quite smart and is very good at paying attention to his surroundings, and solving puzzles. Rarely predicts something wrong. He has a 'Grim' background. He is a natural leader, but knows when to step aside if someone has more experience in a situation. Hates being cold so is constantly has a bubble of time, which he sets up so it is at his favourite temperature, 21 degrees Celsius with a humidity of 35%. He also plays pranks using his semblance. He has a very strong idea of right and wrong. He is often unsure of himself. He loves being right, and is quite stubborn so that makes an interesting combo. He is confident outwardly, but is rather self conscious when it comes to his own life.

 **Outfit:** Jeans and a t-shirt. Wears purple accented with grey. Wears grey mid top shoes, with purple laces. Wears a purple and grey plaid flannel over his dark grey t-shirt. Wears a watch on his left hand and a bunch of bracelets on his right. They are all different colours and represent memories. When in bow mode, his watch become a full glove, and his bracelets become an forearm guard/bracer, while retaining their likeness.

 **Height:** 5'11, with long legs

 **Weight:** 147 lbs, 67 kg

 **Hair Colour:** Purple

 **Hair Style:** Scruffy, only a couple inches long, super casual

 **Eye Colour:** Dark green

 **Skin Colour:** Tanned caucasian

 **Other Features:** Left handed. Hair turns black and eyes get red spots when he's got almost no aura, and is mad. This is due to the grim experiments.

 **Q &A**

There is too much wrong in this world. I could care less about wild Grimm, I'm in it to take down those on top. The people who manipulate and use others to hurt innocent people. The thing about Grimm is that they are mindless. They do what they are born to do. I don't really think we can really fault them on that. I'm not saying 'Protect the Grimm!' Hardly, I just don't hate them like others do.

I like the maneuverability of a bow, it also allows for a semblance collaboration. A sword, and bow, I guess, takes skill and finesse to use. It is a weapon that takes practice as well, and anything I can work on the get better at give me fulfillment. To have the ability to get better at something through blood, sweat, and tears is so… Rewarding.

My semblance allows me to control bubbles of time, slowing enemies or speeding up allies. However, all bubbles must exist within the same level of time change. This means I can't simultaneously slow and speed up time (actually, it is possible, but that would require me to get rid of the skin layer s bubble that keeps me warm and comfortable). As I mentioned before, I enjoy working on things to perfect and strengthen them, and my semblance does this as well. The more I use it, the more drastically I can alter time.

Strategy. I have been playing strategy games since I can remember. I pick up on most skills and games quickly, and that includes battle plans. I am also a mathematician, and I love sports, specifically baseball. I was the school's chess champion, and played anyone who knew how to play. I adjusted my game so I only just won, that way people would actually play helps, being a team leader, since I can look at most situations and see a solution.

I have a pretty big fear of the dark, thanks to my 'Grimm' childhood. I was experimented on by currently unknown assholes. Hence me being part Grimm. I have been told it's more of a fear of the unknown, and since I can't see in the dark and am rather uncomfortable in deep and/or murky water. I have lessened the effect of this fear, so it can't be used against me. I am still uncomfortable in the dark, but I have faced my fears many times before and will do it again.

Yes, of course. I will do my best to make any team work, but why build chemistry if it is already there?

Yup. Though I don't ever see myself in that situation. For me to back myself into a corner like that is unheard of. Wow, that sounded just a little bit arrogant.

Depends on the situation. Generally, I would win. Using my semblance to the best of my ability, I would slow the enemy(ies), and, with multiple, I would focus on those not slowed, that is if there is too many to fully slow at once.

Depends on who. If it is a team member, I'd capture then talk. Well, in most cases I'd talk. I wouldn't take a life, that is up to the headmaster. There is a reason for anything. So I would do my best to figure that reason out.

 **Team Member:** Amanda Avery

 **Weapon:** Dusty Knuckles. A matching pair of bracelets that become bladed brass knuckles. The bracelets work by firing bolts of dust-powered elemental bolts.

 **Semblance:** Teleportation. She can teleport instantaneously to any place she can see with enough detail. She can perform three teleports successively before having to recharge her semblance, which takes 7 seconds for each blink, and she doesn't have to wait the full 21 seconds.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Colour:** Light brown and orange

 **Personality:** Bubbly. Acts like a tomboy, but definitely has a girly side. Doesn't like being told what to do, but has good work ethic. Isn't the smartest, but she isn't stupid at all. If she tries, she'll figure out all but the most complicated problems. Doesn't like to open up to anyone. She is very sociable. She is a sociable butterfly. She's the 'life of the party.'

 **Outfit:** She has the whole 'dusty' look going on. She looks like a dune rider. She has goggles on her forehead, but they can allow her to see farther when they're on, aiding her semblance. She wears a light orange tight crop top, accenting her impressive bust. She also wears light brown short shorts and light brown combat boots. Her bracelets are a light orange, and that same colour shows in some accents in her clothes and her goggle lenses.

 **Height:** 5'4. Her boots make her seem an inch or so taller, and her frizzy hair helps as well.

 **Weight:** 117 lbs

 **Bust Size:** Yang sized.

 **Hair Colour:** Light orange

 **Hair Style:** Frizzy, curly hair. It's cut short on the sides and back, while a little, but not much longer at the top.

 **Eye Colour:** Light Orange

 **Skin Colour:** Mocha. Darker than the light brown of her clothes scheme.

 **Q &A**

It's exciting. I enjoy a thrill, and this is on the top of the thrill list. Of course I want to help protect innocent people, but I truly do enjoy a thrill.

Always been an 'in your face' kinda chick, so the knuckleduster work well. I have always had a fascination with dust and the elements, so that's the idea behind the ranged form.

Teleportation helps out alot with me fighting style. Because of teh short range of my melee form, my semblance helps me close the gap. I find it funny that I can teleport and stay so mobile, when I've been told I'm more stubborn than a rock.

I'm a people person. I can make friends easily, and relate to pretty much anyone. I am also, when needed, quite diplomatic.

Abandonment. The thought of being alone is terrifying to me. Nothing compares.

Yup, like I said, earlier, I make friends easily.

You bet. There'd be no greater thrill than going out with a bang. (Or should I say Yang ;P )

Easy, two teleports to get behind them, and one to get away, if I need to.

I would chase them down for sure. What I'd do then would depend on the crime. If they killed a good friend, they're gonna get it.

 **Team Member:** Rory Robinson

 **Weapon:** Sol Force. A massive two handed, double bladed battle axe that becomes an LMG.

 **Semblance:** Density. He has the ability to alter his own density. From basically weightless, to having small objects orbit him.

This must be a full body, simultaneous transformation. He can't alter only part of himself, like his hand, but it acts almost simultaneously. He is also always visible.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** Navy blue and lime green

 **Personality:** He is very protective of his friends and family. He is bad for deadlines, but only because he takes his time and does everything very well. He has a solid head on his shoulders. He is sociable with more mature folk, but shy around most kids his age.

 **Outfit:** Always wears shorts, no matter the weather. Also wears a t-shirt, or a longsleeved if it's cold. Armor plated cover his chest and shoulders, as well as his upper legs, and he wears an open faced helmet.

 **Height:** 6'7. Broad shoulders and chest. Not obviously but is ridiculously strong.

 **Weight:** Ummm, hard to say. At an unaffected density, he is about 250 lbs, but since Volume x Density = Mass, and his volume in constant, Density = Mass and mass is directly related to weight.

 **Hair Colour:** Navy blue

 **Hair Style:** About shoulder length, with long bangs.

 **Eye Colour:** Bright lime green

 **Skin Colour:** Caucasian

 **Other Features:** When he isn't wearing his helmet, he has a flat beaked ball cap on. His armor is made of a special material that allows it to alter its density with his semblance. He can also hold his axe no matter his density.

 **Q &A**

To protect. There are a lot of people who can't protect themselves. That is why we are here.

I needed something that would overwhelm my opponents, so a massive axe works quite well. The LMG allow me to rip through enemies from a distance.

My semblance allows me to alter my density quite drastically. Originally, I was only able to become more dense, but recently, thanks to an amazing teacher, I discovered I could become less dense. This fits because it allows me to protect those I care about.

My strength. It's super versatile. I can lift or move basically anything. Also, my presence seems to straighten people out.

The inability to protect those I care about.I have spent my entire life training to be a protector, so if I fail, I would be devastated.

I would try. I would try my utmost to make any team work, but I would still have to protect others as well.

Yes, I would gladly die. If it means protecting those I care about, I would give my life hundreds of times over again.

It would depend on the speed of the enemy. If it was a fast enemy, I would reduce my density allowing me to outspeed them. Plus, I'd be basically immune to attacks, as they'd pass right through me. Then all I have to do is swing my axe. If the opponent is slow, I'd just go dense and overpower them.

So long as there is no killing involved, yes.

 **Team Member:** Dewi Dimitri

 **Weapon:** Striking Radiance. A long whip that fires a mini quarrel when snapped.

 **Semblance:** Invisibility. He can turn himself invisible, but not others. He can turn most objects invisible, such as his outfit and weapon. This can last quite long and can be activated on and off at his will.

 **Species:** Faunus

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** White and pale gold

 **Personality:** Very shiny, unsure of himself, but quite capable. Ofthen hold his hands together or hides them. Was bullied due to his very obvious faunus feature. Only has a few few friends, but those around him want to help and protect him. Hid from people using his semblance, just so he didn't have to socialize.

 **Outfit:** Long white pants and a long sleeved shirt, also white. Wears plain white shoes.

Very unnoticable outfit, which is what he was going for.

 **Height:** 5'8, but slouches so he looks a few inches shorter.

 **Weight:** 77 lbs. Very light, but quite strong.

 **Hair Colour:** Light blonde

 **Hair Style:** a couple of inches long, boring and unnoticeable.

 **Eye Colour:** Pale gold

 **Skin Tone:** Caucasian with a light, golden tan.

 **Faunus Features:** White wings. Classic angel wings. Also his bones are hollow, but basically indestructible.

 **Q &A**

I want to help. People are getting hurt and that isn't OK. Since I can help, and I've been in their position, I want to help.

I didn't. I couldn't choose, so I got help. Grey, Amanda, and Rory all helped me figure out what weapon that would be best, and the whip with a silent, unseen projectile was the decision.

My semblance is invisibility. I guess it fits me well, as I don't like to be seen or talked to much. It helps me keep out of the line of fire and sneak up on enemies. Since I can move while invisible, they literally don't see me coming.

I can fly. That's about it, and it's only really effective for scouting. I'm not very useful.

My biggest feam is getting lost in a sea of people I don't know. I guess I'm afraid of people. It makes me worried I will stick out and seem stupid.

I would try... But I'm not good at making new friends. I would just end up being dead weight, like usual.

I would, ya, I guess. If it would help.

I would go invisible and continually go at them from behind.

I would just tie them up with my whip and bring them back by air. Let the officials deal with them. I would do all this invisible.


	2. GAIA

Team GAIA

Team Leader: Gabby Gaia

Other Members: Alfred Leash

Ian Moone

Abby Shift

 **Team Member:** Gabby Gaia

 **Weapon:** Yggdrasil's Limb. 6 foot long staff. Looks like a very long tree branch. It has natural dust within the staff that replenishes itself. The staff can use any type of dust except Burn. As a melee, the staff can be used as a quarterstaff. It is a very large staff, 9 cm in diameter with a handle inset with a radius of 3 cm. When in quarterstaff mode, another handle appears and the staff becomes more streamlined.

 **Semblance:** Nature. She has the ability to increase the growth rate of any living, or once living, vegetation. Like pencils, paper, trees, flowers, wood, etc. Then she can control those growths.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Colour:** Dark green and dark brown

 **Personality:** She is very down-to-earth and real. She's super honest and see's the best in everyone. She hates hurting anything that isn't Grim. Unless they destroy living things. She is quite obviously a green thumb, and she enjoys growing plants naturally, and not with her semblance. She treats every human equally, and she includes faunus and even villains in that. She refuses to hurt villains unless, A- they attack first, B- they hurt someone in front of her, or C- they hurt other living things.

 **Outfit:** She wears a long, thin earthy coloured robe, that is open at the front. Under it, she wears the same colour capris as well as a dark green Bando-style chest wrap. She holds her brunette hair back with a dark green headband. She removes her robe if she needs to move quickly She never wears shoes and never has so the bottom of her feet are calloused and she is used to the feeling of rocks and gravel as well as cold floors so it doesn't bother her what-so-ever.

 **Height:** 6 foot 3

 **Weight:** 139 lbs

 **Bust Size:** Definitely not flat but not at Amanda's level. Handfuls.

 **Hair Colour:** Dark brown, brunette

 **Hair Style:** Long, like down to the small of her back. Also very flat. Her hair is pulled back by the hair band that rests above her forehead. It is swept behind her ears. A lock of her hair often comes loose and hangs in front of her face.

 **Eye Colour:** Dark Green

 **Skin Colour:** Caucasian but her hands and feet always appear dirty. Her hands are permanently stained brown from gardening pretty much 24/7

 **Other Features:** She tends to redo her hair when she's nervous or anxious.

 **Q &A**

I became a huntress to protect all living things. All the Grim know is destruction.

I wouldn't say I chose Yggdrasil's Limb. I think it was the other way around. During one of my daily walks as a kidm I found a perfect walking stick. It wasn't until I was a foot taller that I realized it was growing with me. While others made their weapons at Signal, I discovered Yggdrasil's Limb could create and use dust. So that is the 'ranged' from of YL. But when it came to melee combat, I was lost. Then I asked. It sounds stupid but I asked YL for help. So it changed shape to be a quarterstaff. YL also boosts the effect and power of my semblance.

Speaking of my semblance, I can cause sprouts to grow from vegetation. Dead, living, or processed. I can then control those spouts. This started with Yggdrasil's Limb, but has extended to all vegetation. I can make the weeds between the cracks of some patio stones become a cage. I can made two pencils destroy a pack of Grim. Once living, the vegetation can live until it is either destroyed or it dies of natural causes.

Even before I discovered my semblance, I was a green thumb. I can grow anything. I don't know why but plants seem to flourish around me, and it doesn't drain my aura. This may sound useless, but it's quite useful. I can identify most vegetation and how healthy it is by look alone. This means I know what is safe to eat and can grow my own food with my semblance. I can have a vegetarian feast ready in 30 minutes. Not that I'm a vegetarian, I just won't do the hunting myself.

My biggest fear is losing Yggdrasil's Limb. I know it sounds stupid but it's been with me for so long I don't know what I'd do without it. I've developed a fear of fire because of that. Not crippling, but I don't how it would react. If it would burn or not. When it's dust based fire, it's not an issue. It just uses it's own dust to counter it.

So long as my teammates are not destructive, yes. I get along with most people. Oh and don't put Grey Grace on the same team as me. The guy is part Grim. I don't care how he acts, he is a menace who should be locked away.

If it's to save living things, I'd gladly die. Though I'm worried about Yggdrasil's Limb in that situation.

If they deserved it, I would trap them with the vegetation under them. If there isn't any, I would just use Yggdrasil's Limb to do the trapping. If it's a Grim, I would simultaneously crush it, rip it to pieces and spear it with more vegetation. If it wasn't a Grim, I'd just slowly squeeze them into submission.

Again, only if they deserved it. I would also use the same technique as if I were fighting a Hunter/Huntress.

 **Team Member:** Alfred Leash

 **Weapon:** Hunter's Bane. Two handed axes. The right axe is larger and has a bigger blade but the left, smaller one is capable of using dust. When connected, blade on blade and handle on handle, it becomes a hunting rifle, where the axe blades are the butt of the gun. It is capable of some serious range and dust powered shots.

 **Semblance:** Tamer. He can enlist the help of any nearby animals. The larger the animal, the stronger the bond, but the more numerous the animal the weaker the bond and the harder they are to control. He can only control multiple animals if they are of the same genus.

 **Species:** Faunus

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** Dark brown and black

 **Personality:** Reclusive introvert. He has incredible tracking and survival skills. The only people he really talks to is his team. It isn't that he's shy, he just isn't fond of humans. He usually does his own thing. He also has some serious trust issues with most people. He hates the privileged because he lived in the wild and was raised by animals since the age of three, right after his parents died on a mission. He was discovered at the age of seven and had, unknowingly, activated his semblance. After being taught basic human skills such as reading, writing, and speech, he was sent to school, graduated with flying colours in all aspects except cooperation and group work. He found friends and Beacon and has become quite attached to them.

 **Outfit:** He doesn't wear much. He wears an old torn t-shirt with the bottom and sleeves ripped. His pants are torn off at the knees and he also goes barefoot.

 **Height:** 6 foot

 **Weight:** 216 lbs. Lanky, but very strong.

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Hair Style:** Very messy and long. He doesn't cut it

 **Eye Colour:** Piercing blue

 **Skin Colour:** Very tanned, but caucasian. Also quite dirty

 **Faunus Feature:** Skin is slightly hairy, canines extended. Scruff/mane like hair

 **Q &A**

I want to be a hunter because I plan on surviving. I would say to protect my team, but after Gabby whooped my ass and I saw Ian at night, I don't think they need protecting. Plus I'm pretty sure Ian can help out Abby when she is out of aura. I don't trust others to fix this Grim issue, so I'll do it.

When I was with The Pack, I had to survive and not show any weakness, or I was dead. We killed a few hounds for that. Since I didn't have claws or the speed of the others, I threw stones. I could break bones with my throw. Then, a hound was found with a bullet wound. After we put him out of his misery, we tracked down the hunter and killed him. He had a rifle on him. That was my trophie. Once I figured it out, I became the Alpha. Anyway, at Signal, I used hand-to-hand combat for melee. Then I saw a teacher with two swords. I've been told I'm ambidextrous. Didn't really have a choice in The Pack. So I really liked that idea, but I'm not a fan of swords, so I chose axes. It was a pain in the ass to make two axes into a rifle though.

My semblance is probably the only reason I survived the forest. I didn't realize it at the time, but I became the Alpha because I could command the pack. Then I find out I can command any animal, no matter the size. Now, I believe animals are greater than human. So simple when it comes to animals. The larger the group, the more leeway they have, but the larger the animal, the more closely they listen and follow orders.

I can survive. I'm not exactly a pro at surviving in hot, desert climates but I know how to get water and stay cool. Opposite for cold tundra climates. I can find food and stay warm. Forested areas are my specialty. With no issue with the wildlife, I could live in the wild my whole life.

I have no fears. Wasn't allowed to with The Pack. Not a fan of fire though, so I guess that's about as close to a fear you'll get. Sorry, not sorry.

I won't have an issue with others if they don't have an issue with me. I'm not exactly sociable, so I can make no promises.

I don't know. I would like to think yes, if it protected the right thing, but in The Pack, it was every hound for himself when push came to shove.

Depends on the setting. In the wild, GG, with the aid of any animal, no one stands a chance. In a tournament, I would play to their weaknesses.

People tend to be pretty passive when surrounded by bears. Or carried by eagles. Either way, they are coming back with me.

 **Team Member:** Ian Moone

 **Weapon:** Dark Celestial. A sling that becomes a club. When it's willed to, the arms of the sling straighten and the pouch fold in half. The entire weapon thickens and grows about a foot longer. The pouch becomes spiked and the handle has grips on it. When in sling mode, it can be loaded with anything the right size, though he carries around smooth dust stones that explode on impact or after a bounce

 **Semblance:** Lunar Phase. Aura is strengthened and recharges faster at night, and even faster with proportion to the size of the moon. He is completely average during the day but extremely powerful at night with a full moon.

 **Species:** Faunus

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** White and black

 **Personality:** Sociable but not very confident. At night, his personality changes. He becomes more reclusive and arrogant. He has a big crush on Gabby, but keeps it to himself since he's worried it could wreck their friendship. Even his night persona keeps it on the DL. He is also good friends with Alfred, since they are both faunus and have spent a lot of time in the wild. His mother died in childbirth and his father hated him for it. He lived in a very rural area and spent a lot of time in the forest behind his house. His father drank away his sorrows and before long Ian ran away, finding sanctity at Signal. He now goes to Beacon.

 **Outfit:** He wears a white long sleeved shirt and black pants and black shoes. He also wears black gloves when he's not fighting or at night.

 **Height:** 6'7 Very tall and very thin. He slouches forward so he only seems 6'4.

 **Weight:** 207 lbs

 **Hair Colour:** White

 **Hair Style:** Medium-long and shaggy

 **Eye Colour:** Dark blue

 **Skin Colour:** Very pale caucasian. Basically white

 **Faunus Feature:** Long sharp claw-like nails, slightly pointed ears and lengthened canines. At night, these features become more pronounced and he grows a few inches, all depending on the moon phase. The larger the moon, the more exaggerated the features.

 **Q &A**

I don't belong anywhere. **I belong in the wild.** But I can't live away from humans my entire life so I want to become a hunter to belong somewhere. **To be free.** People don't understand me so they are uncomfortable around me. **They are scared.**

I was never good with weapons. **I am a weapon.** I never went ranged until Signal. I never to to a gun. **Guns are a disgrace.** I'm a terrible shot with a bow. So I tried a sling. I wasn't half bad **I was phenomenal.** So I practiced. As for the club part, well I can cause cuts in other ways. **Ya, by ripping people to shreds.** And sometimes blunt-forced trauma is the best way to go. Ever tried cutting through an Ursa's plates?

Gonna try and keep the other side outta this one. My semblance is actually really complicated. In the day, I'm just plain old hunter with no apparent semblance. At night, my faunus features intensify and I grow a few inches. Longer ears, fangs, and claws. Faster reflexes. But I also have more aura and it recharges much much faster. This is even more powerful, the features and all, the larger the moon is. I'm the strongest, and most arrogant, during a full moon. Luckily, when my feature accentuate, it doesn't hurt. My personality also changes a lot. I get arrogant, but reclusive. **I am not reclusive.** Well I tried…

I figure this is probably related to my semblance, but it could also be related to my faunus genes, but I have enhanced reflexes, strength, and speed. Either way, this is quite useful. I also have good survival skills. It helps a lot that I'm so powerful at night.

My biggest fear is not being good enough. **I have no fears.** Another fear is that we will completely lose the moon. I mean it's already damaged so that doesn't help. **I have NO fears.**

Of course I will. **If they listen.** I have no issues with people. **I do.**

Yes. **Maybe.** Depends on the time of day? **Maybe.**

Depends on the time of day. I haven't lost yet at night, so I'd do my best to set it up so I can fight at night. Otherwise it depends on the opponent and their strengths. I prefer close range combat, so I would outspeed my opponent and overwhelm them.

I'd do it at night. My sling is essentially rope, so it would work as last resort restraints.

 **Team Member:** Abby Shift

 **Weapon:** Shift's Shiv. A small knife that can alter it's shape and use to match that of its user. The knife is balanced well and can be thrown easily. It will also return to the user. This is done as soon as the user wishes.

 **Semblance:** Shapeshifting. She can alter her shape, scent, and voice to be anyone or anything she's encountered or seen in person. This include inanimate objects and people as well as animals. She can fool anyone or anything with her semblance. The only way to tell the original apart from her is by memories, as she doesn't retain the memories of the person she shifts to.

 **Species:** Human (before shifting)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Colour:** White and light brown

 **Personality:** Shy and underconfident. She tends to hide when she's scared and she usually doesn't turn into anything large. When she shifts, she becomes that thing, while keeping herself intact. So the more evil the thing, the harder it is to keep shifted as it. She hasn't shifted into a Grim mainly because she's afraid of what'll happen. People are different though. She is very good at reading people so she can often detect lying and knows how to act when she becomes that person. She lived a sheltered childhood and it really shows.

 **Outfit:** She wears a knee length dress with shoulder straps. She wears flats on her feet and often wears a zipper hoodie or jacket over her jacket.

 **Height:** 6' 2

 **Weight:** 117 lbs

 **Bust Size:** Handfuls

 **Hair Colour:** Light brown

 **Hair Style:** Long bangs cover her left eye and her hair falls naturally down her back.

 **Eye Colour:** Pale green

 **Skin Colour:** Caucasian

 **Other Features:** She is very pretty but is so self conscious she is the only one who doesn't see it. She wears her knife in a scabbard at the small of her back.

 **Q &A**

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Well that's how I feel all the time. So I'm hoping that being a huntress will give me that feeling of belonging. To give my life meaning. To be known.

Shift's Shiv chose me. Well, sort of. I've had it as long as I can remember. But it hasn't always been a weapon, a two year old with a shiv. As if. It was whatever I wanted it to be. Any toy, or object. As I grew up, it did too. A pencil, a ruler. But never money and never food. A wallet maybe, or a fork or knife, but never anything consumable or something expendable. When I started at Signal, it became a shiv. As I participated in combat, it changed form, scaring the shit out of everyone. People asked question. I answered to the best of my abilities. Turns out it's some ancient lost weapon. They tried to take it away so it became a 1000 ton weight and was immovable except if I moved it, and I wasn't moving it. They finally gave up and I haven't let it out of my sight since.

My semblance is shapeshifting. I can alter my appearance, scent, and voice. It doesn't have to be a person though, but i have to have seen it in person. Because of this, I'm good at paying attention to detail and I have almost perfect memory.

I am very good at reading people. I can usually tell when people are lying, telling the truth, or keeping something from me. Just by watching someone go about their business for ten minutes, I can usually tell what kind of person they are and quite a bit of their character traits. I also have phenomenal memory. Like I can tell you the day I first met Gabby, what the weather was like, what she was wearing, where we were, what day it was, well you get the point. This is all very helpful when I need to take on the shape of someone. Whether I studied them last year or yesterday.

My biggest fear… I don't know. I'm scared of a lot of things, but I don't consider them 'fears.' When I think fear, I think phobia. I know losing Shift's Shiv would pretty much cripple me. So I guess there's that, but I also don't know what I'd do if someone from GAIA left or died…

Yes. I try to be as compliant as possible. That's not really the word I'm looking for but it gets my point across. I don't want to be a problem. However my ability to read people can get on peoples nerves.

I don't know. I don't think I can honestly answer this any other way. If I asked you if you would cut your hand off, would you? Probably not. But if I said die for your country, you'd ask in what circumstances, right? Well that's where I'm at. But it's more than that. If I've never been put in that situation, how and I supposed to know?

Well between Shift's abilities and my own, I would be a perfect counter to any matchup. If I know the person, I'd use that to. Shift to their Mom or something.

Well Shift's Shiv can become a cage, and then it's just a matter of carrying it. There are some pretty fast animals to first catch up then swap to a strong one and carry them home.

 **Inter-Team Relations**

 **Gabby:** Gabby is perfect for the position of team leader. Being so relatable and down-to-earth, she is good with all members of the team. When it comes to Alfred, she gets he was raised by a 'Pack,' but no one knows what kind of pack. Most assume it was a wolf pack, but she isn't sure. Either way, when it comes to Alfred, she handles his wild fits with a calm, motherly like tone, but never holds it against him. Ian took a while to get used to due to the dual personalities, but once she was used to that, he's easy to get along with. And she realized early on it's a good thing to act like the two personalities are two different people. Don't hold what one says against the other. Gabby and Abby stick together, being girls. Abby really looks up to Gabby, and Gabby treats Abby like she belongs.

 **Alfred:** Alfred and Ian have a touchy relationship. During the day, all is well. But the moment the moon rises, they clash. Alfred has this whole 'alpha' thing with his attitude and Ian doesn't listen to anyone but Gabby. This leads to some pretty serious competitiveness. Alfred and Abby don't really talk but Alfred is super protective of Abby. Not necessarily in an overprotectiveness, but he's definitely more protective of Abby than anyone else he knows.

 **Ian:** Ian and Abby get along much better when it's day, but Ian at night tends to be rude and make fun of Abby. She's gotten somewhat used it but every now and then he oversteps his boundaries and she actually puts him in his place.


	3. JUMP

Team JUMP

Team Leader: Jason Argo

Other Members: Uly Styx

Midas Aurum

Priscilla Medu

 **Team Member:** Jason Argo

 **Weapon:** Denary Flip. A coin that changes to either a spear or sword when flipped. The sword has a gladius with a grip wrapped in fine purple wire. The spear has a wooden shaft also wrapped in the purple wire. This wire can conduct electricity.

 **Semblance:** Circuit. He has a constant stream of electricity running throughout his body and can discharge electricity or absorb it at any time.

 **Species:** Faunus

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** Purple and gold

 **Personality:** Intensely loyal. It like his 'fatal flaw.' He will cut though an army to save a friend. He is also a natural leader. He is honest as well. Very good and kind person. Intelligent, but not a genius.

 **Outfit:** Purple t-shirt with a gold emblem. The Aries wears jeans and regular shoes.

 **Height:** 5 foot 11

 **Weight:** 150lbs

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Hair Style:** Medium long

 **Eye Colour:** Electric blue

 **Skin Colour:** Tanned caucasian

 **Faunus Feature:** Ram horns

 **Q &A**

 **Why do you want to become a huntsman/huntress?**

What else would I be? I have a semblance, I have a responsibility to help those in need.

 **Why did you choose the weapon you did?**

Conciencincy. It's much easier to carry around a coin than a sword or spear. The metal wire helps with my semblance, allowing me to direct electricity through it.

 **What is your Semblance and how does it represent you?**

My semblance allows me to charge and discharge electricity. Charging electricity increases my aura levels. I'm told I absorb names like a sponge, so I guess this fits as well.

 **What other skills do you have other than fighting Grimm?**

Well, like I mentioned before, I remember every name I'm told and can put it to the face that told me it. This helps when I'm leading people I just met, and it also make those I have command over trust me faster.

 **What are you most afraid of?**

I'm afraid of heights. Stupid, I know, but I get all queasy when I'm too high up. It's odd though, because if I'm flying through the air, I don't have an issue. It's only when my feet are on ground that's high up.

 **You will be put in a team of 4. Does it matter who you are paired with?**

Not that much. I'm told I'm a natural leader, so I shouldn't think I would have an issue with most people.

 **In case of a dire emergency, would you give your life to protect Remnant?**

Yes. Simple as that, if it would help. No point in throwing my life away, but I wouldn't hesitate to do it to save people.

 **If you come across an enemy who is either a human or Faunus and must be defeated, what would you do?**

The situation matters. The number of enemies, their semblance, their battle style. If I need to keep them at a distance, spear. Otherwise, I'd use my sword. Most people can't deal with with getting struck by lightning very well so that would also be a good asset.

 **If one of your fellow huntsman turns rogue and must be dealt with, what would you do?**

Hard to say. Once I caught them, I know I wouldn't kill them. I may be a leader, but I'm not the judge, jury, and executioner. I'd find a way to bring them back and let the headmaster or someone make that decision.

 **Team Member:** Uly Styx

 **Weapon:** Pride's Revenge. A greatsword that becomes a rocket launcher. The sword is 150 cm long.

 **Semblance:** Counter. Can reflect any offensive semblance back at twice the power.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Colour:** Dark grey and gold

 **Personality:** Very honest, down to earth, no bull shit kinda girl. Nice and confident, but not arrogant. Forward, says when she wants something.

 **Outfit:** Grey leather plate style skirt studded with gold. The same type of armor covering her chest, leaving a toned belly and arms armorless.

 **Height:** 5 foot 5

 **Weight:** 130 lbs

 **Bust Size:** Slightly larger than handfuls

 **Hair Colour:** Strawberry blonde

 **Hair Style:** Upper-mid back length. Straight with slightly natural curls

 **Eye Colour:** Clear, bright green

 **Skin Colour:** Tanned caucasian

 **Other Features:** Left handed

 **Q &A**

 **Why do you want to become a huntsman/huntress?**

To be honest, it was probably because there's nothing else I would want to be. I was always a person of action, so I couldn't see myself ever sitting behind a desk.

 **Why did you choose the weapon you did?**

Call it compensation. My entire life I've been looked down upon because I am I girl. "Oh, she can't do that, she might get hurt," or "Don't lie little girl, you couldn't have beaten that Grimm." When I'm dressed in full armor, with a massive sword on my back, no one's saying no. They move. The rocket launcher it so I can deal with larger Grimm like Deathstalkers. It also had a heat seeking option, so goodbye Nevermores.

 **What is your Semblance and how does it represent you?**

My semblance allows me to reflect any offensive semblance or attack and send it back at twice the power. I like this a lot because it's not a semblance I can use to hurt people who aren't trying to hurt me. It also can't be used against me.

 **What other skills do you have other than fighting Grimm?**

I'm an instinctive strategist. I'm no good at thinking through a problem and solving it, but if I'm in the middle of a battle and have adrenaline running through my veins, I almost never lose. Unless, of course, I'm against a better strategist, in which case it's a close call, but I don't often win.

 **What are you most afraid of?**

Not being in control. Not of other people, but of myself. I know that I'm powerful. I also know that people could probably use my semblance against the innocent, though I don't know how. If I can't move, and I can't do anything to move, I can get panicky.

 **You will be put in a team of 4. Does it matter who you are paired with?**

Not really. I tend to clash with privileged, sexist pricks, but other than than that I don't have any issues with people.

 **In case of a dire emergency, would you give your life to protect Remnant?**

Yes. No question. Well, so long as I have a choice in how I die.

 **If you come across an enemy who is either a human or Faunus and must be defeated, what would you do?**

Defeat them. I generally don't use my rocket against human or faunus enemies, so I'd use my greatsword. Most semblances are useless against me, so that helps a lot. The size of my sword accents the strength of my attacks. I have yet to encounter someone who can stop my greatsword in full swing.

 **If one of your fellow huntsman turns rogue and must be dealt with, what would you do?**

Go find them. Most don't go rogue for no reason. On the way back, I would ask their side of the story. Then, put in my piece when I get the chance.

 **Team Member:** Midas Aurum

 **Weapon:** Golden Shot. A golden saber with a hand guard that becomes a sniper.

 **Semblance:** Midas' Touch. Can willingly turn thins to gold. Anywhere from a dusting to solid. He can reverse this but so can running water.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Colour:** Gold

 **Personality:** Vain, stuck up, primadonna, but is kind at heart.

 **Outfit:** Polo shirt, khakis, preppy shoes. All gold and fancy

 **Height:** 5 foot 6

 **Weight:** 130lbs

 **Hair Colour:** Golden blonde

 **Hair Style:** slightly spiked at the front, med-short

 **Eye Colour:** Gold

 **Skin Colour:** Golden tan

 **Q &A**

 **Why do you want to become a huntsman/huntress?**

Cuz I felt like it. It's fun and it get's my name out there. Mainly I do it for the fame.

 **Why did you choose the weapon you did?**

It suits me. Royalty used to use sabers. The sniper is so if I don't want to get my glorious hands dirty, I don't have to.

 **What is your Semblance and how does it represent you?**

My semblance is to turn things to gold. It's a family trait of the Aurum family. Of course it fits us all, since we are the richest family in all of Remnant. We own all the banks as well.

 **What other skills do you have other than fighting Grimm?**

Other skills? Well I have excellent taste in clothes. But not just that, but I'm rich. Also I'm a great negotiator. You want something done, you pay for it. Done.

 **What are you most afraid of?**

Nothing. I mean I guess I'm a little worried that I could lose my semblance, but I doubt that could ever happen to one like me.

 **You will be put in a team of 4. Does it matter who you are paired with?**

Of COURSE it matters! I refuse to be stuck with poor peasants.

 **In case of a dire emergency, would you give your life to protect Remnant?**

Psht, no. I'm better at protecting Remnant alive.

 **If you come across an enemy who is either a human or Faunus and must be defeated, what would you do?**

Well, I don't lose so it will be easy. I would attack with my sniper, since I only go in with my saber if I need to or want to show someone up. Most can't deal with the power of my attacks or my accuracy, so that means I win.

 **If one of your fellow huntsman turns rogue and must be dealt with, what would you do?**

Send someone else. I'm not a dog. Retreive your own trash.

 **Team Member:** Priscilla Medu

 **Weapon:** Acrisius's Bane. Quarterstaff that becomes a longbow. Looks basic, but both also had dust properties.

 **Semblance:** Medusa's Gaze. Turns people to stone when they look directly into her eyes.

 **Species:** Faunus

 **Gender:** Female

 **Colour:** Sea green and blue

 **Personality:** Loud and boisterous. Fun, bard-like

 **Outfit:** Hat that looks like a mushroom cap. It is a dark blue, and a sea green feather is stuck in a darker green button on the hat. Long black hair flows out from under it. The rest of the attire was of similar flamboyance. The sleeves are sea green, while the rest of her shirt is a dark blue. She wears a short shirt that is the darker green colour,and she is wearing tights under them. Her left leg is sea green, while her right is the blue. Her shoes are the opposite colours as the tights, so her left shoe is blue, while the right is sea green. All in all, she looks like an entertainer.

 **Height:** 5 foot 4

 **Weight:** 115lbs

 **Bust Size:** C's

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Hair Style:** Long and she wears it down.

 **Eye Colour:** Green, but turns dark blue when her second eyelids are up.

 **Skin Colour:** caucasian with a green tinge

 **Faunus Feature:** Scaly skin and second eyelids

 **Other Features:** Her second eyelids block the effect of her semblance.

 **Q &A**

 **Why do you want to become a huntsman/huntress?**

To see the world and get my name out there. I want to be a bard and a huntress. So I decided to do both. That way I can tell my stories from a first person perspective.

 **Why did you choose the weapon you did?**

I always loved the stories of people who used a longbow. And the quarterstaff dubs as a walking stick, which ever bard needs.

 **What is your Semblance and how does it represent you?**

My semblance let's me turn people who look directly into my eyes into stone. I can't reverse it, but it is possible. I have a second set of eyelids, and only when both are open can I turn people to stone. This fits me because I'm a snake faunus. And Medusa is a snake lady.

 **What other skills do you have other than fighting Grimm?**

I'm great at telling stories and singing songs. Most don't see this as a skill, but you would be amazed at how rejuvenating it can be to relax, listen to a story around the fire with friends. Not only that, but it also tends to quell a lot of fights.

 **What are you most afraid of?**

Losing my voice. For obvious reasons. I've been sick before and it's happened… Not fun.

 **You will be put in a team of 4. Does it matter who you are paired with?**

No not really. I tend to get along with everyone.

 **In case of a dire emergency, would you give your life to protect Remnant?**

I don't know. Probably, especially if someone lives to tell the tale and I become famous.

 **If you come across an enemy who is either a human or Faunus and must be defeated, what would you do?**

Turn them to stone. Done. If they know how to counter that, glasses, or what not, then I would keep them at a distance with my bow, then go in for the knockout with my staff.

 **If one of your fellow huntsman turns rogue and must be dealt with, what would you do?**

Bring them back. I guess the easiest way to do that is to turn them to stone, since it can be reversed, but then I'd have to move a person sized stone, so I'd prefer not to do that. A good whack with my quarterstaff works wonders.


End file.
